I Wait No More
by ilovemratedfanfic
Summary: LEMONS narutoXhinata waht would happen when HInata is tried of waiting for naruto so she takes matter in to her own hands. this story features Hinata as a...slut..hehe. rated M so litle kids stay away mature sexual content you have been WARNED R&R PLEASE


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I am not profiting from this what so ever.

I will wait no more

The full moon shined brightly as the dark haired kunoich walked through the empty alleyways with a bag full of items.

As she walked quietly the moon's ray shone brightly on the face of the young kunoich as it revealed her perfectly smooth and pale skin along with her distinctive lavender eyes.

Yes it was Hinata Hyuuga the shiest girl in the Hidden Leaf, the girl who had a secret crush on the blond, obnoxious boy; Naruto.

But tonight was different; tonight she is shy no more. She was going to fulfill her fantasies, her desires. She was going to do the unthinkable. And some how she knew this was going to happen sooner or later. It all started with the urge to see him, and to be the one that brought a smile on his face. Then desires too hold him, a need for a kiss… all of this was building up to this moment.

She thought deeply as she approached her beloved's apartment. Soon all the mental preparations were done she was going to prove her eternal love for her, love, desired.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun wake up I need to tell you something" whispering while lightly knocking on his door. "Naruto-kun," whispering a little louder.

"What. Who is this," Naruto answered irritated as he open his door. "It's me Hinata," she whispered gently. "Hinata. What are you doing here?" "I need to tell you something really badly and I think it can only be explained through this," in an instant her velvety lips were forced on to his. After a moment they broke away. "What does this mean Hina…?" Before this question was answered Hinata activated her Byakuugan and used her Juukan as light as possible on his arms and legs to disable him. Instantly he fell on the floor. "Hinata what are you doing I can't move my arms and legs?" he cried with a sense of panic in his voice. "You will found out soon enough Naruto-kun," she darkly said. She quickly threw Naruto on his bed. "Naruto-kun I must have you." He was petrified and he was going to stop this from happening but she ripped his shirt off ands stripped off rest of his clothing leaving him completely naked and vulnerable. "Naruto-kun please stop resisting destiny or…" she took out a bottle of liquid. "I am going to have to use this bottle of lubricant on my hand and well… please you. Hehehe," "Well are you going to do what I say Naruto-kun?" "Well I guess I don't really have a choice." "Good; well how shall we start … I know." She jacket and her pants off revealing only her black bra and panties. Naruto watched in awe as his eyes went up and down her curves.

In moments his cock hardened. "My my Naruto-kun you seem to be enjoying this more than me. So I am guessing you have no problem with this?" she than spread his legs wide and put her head between them. " Ready?" Naruto was still in shock from what was happened. Without a response she began to lick his cock. Up and down the tongue went; and she then started to take his cock in and out of her mouth chewing on it now and then. Naruto moaned with great pleasure and continued to moan from her actions until he cummed a large amount on her face and mouth. "Oh you taste … good Naruto," she said as she licked every drop. "Well since you cummed for me its only fair that I cum for you." With a swift motion she shoved his face between her legs. "Naruto-kun this is where you start _licking"._ Still in fear of the fingers going up his ass he obeyed. First he stuck his tongue inside her hearing her moan he started to lick the vaginal wall trying to reach as deep as he could. She never had felt anything so soft, with slight bit of texture that sent tinkles through her body. She moaned, as her orgasm built up. "Ohhh just a bit more, I am almost there… harder… deeper… faster, YES that's it just a bit more… Ahhhh." She yelled as she felt a warm tinkle all over her body, omitting starchy liquid all over Naruto's face spilling down to his neck. "Now Naruto-kun we don't want all of that going to waste… taste me," "But Hinata…" "What you don't like it?" "No it's not that I just that it's all so new." "Well you don't want me to be _upset_ do you?" Naruto started to lick and scooping up every single drop of her velvety fluid and sighing in relief as his actions brought a smile on her face. "Well do you like it?" "Yes you taste very… sweet." He said with a nervous tone. "Good I hoped you'd like it."

"Now Naruto-kun I think its time we start it." "Start what Hinata?" "Well you know **_it,_" "**Well I guess I'm on top he he…" "Lets start" She got on top of him and held his dick in her hand "Wow I never noticed how big you were" " Are you sure about this Hinata I mean this might hurt you a lot" Naruto said as an attempt to stop her but she silenced him " Shhh… its okay Naruto-kun just who do you take me for? Anyway thank you for your concern but I am prepared for what you have don't worry okay? " "Ummm kay." "Now relax a little at first until I get time to stretch my self" She than consumed him and let him go and repeated the process as she stretched her vagina as his dick grew bigger and harder. "Ohhh yes that it… yes…yes," she screamed in pain and delight. "I am such a masochist" As time passed she quickened the pace as her ass moved up and down faster and faster. Naruto now enjoying all of the thrusting she was doing wished he wasn't paralyzed. She went up and down as she built her orgasm and stopped teasing herself and patiently savoring and holding back her lust. And she started again this time the orgasm building a lot faster. "Ohhh almost there…" During that moment Naruto climaxed and let it all go and cummed inside of her. "Ohhh that's so warm… Oh my god… Ahhh…" she reached her orgasm but didn't stop and kept going. " Hinata I'm don…" "Who said this is for you" Cutting him off harshly. "Hinata it hurts" "Too bad " and her ass kept up the fast pace. "Yes more… Ahhh…" She moaned reaching another orgasm and climaxed. She relaxed as her vaginal walls closed around Naruto' s abused dick, probably purple by now. (That was going to hurt for quiet a while). She fell next to him all worn out from all the action in one night. "So Naruto-kun how was it did you like it?" "Yes Hinata it was good" lying as he winced from the pain in his dick. "So are you all worn out Naruto-kun" "Yeah" he answered hoping she was too. "Yeah me too but I think I can go for a little more." Naruto now horrified with the answer tried to pretend he was asleep hoping she wouldn't rape a boy who is a sleep. But he was dead wrong she was going to do something far worse. "Naruto-kun are you asleep? No you can't go to sleep now she spanked him and Naruto yelped in shock. "Who said you could go to sleep?" She said with a mischievous grin "Well too bad." She took out the bottle of lube. "Well I hope you like it." "NO anything but that." She ignored him as she wet her fingers with it and brought together 3 fingers right behind him ready to thrust into his ass. Naruto flailed like a fish on dry land with all his might to escape the ass poke. "No you don't," She took out some ropes out of her bag tying him down to his bed. "Oh yeah I forgot I can't have you scream out very loud in the middle of the night its very rude so you can chew on this." She picked up her panties and shoved them into his mouth and took out roll of duck tape from her bag and sealed his mouth. "Now we don't have to worry about angry neighbors." In Naruto' s mind angry neighbors were the last thing on his mind and he had to think up some way to escape this. But he could not and he was reminded of this as Hinata brutally began to shove her fingers in to Naruto' s ass. She first started slowly and quickly fastened the pace. Naruto felt unbearable pain in his ass as the pace quickened and flailed desperately, but Hinata held him down with her toned legs. With every stroke Hinata heard a muffled scream. "You like that huh?" she teased. As time went by Naruto adjusted to the fingers and began to feel pleasure within the pain. "Well now I bet your ready for couple more fingers," she immediately add two more fingers into her strokes Naruto no longer unable to tolerate the excruciating pain he passed out. "Naruto-kun are you all right, well it looks like you are very tired," she said with a slight disappointment. Naruto woke up after about a half an hour.

"Naruto-kun are you awake I took the tape and the panty out of your mouth for you," she said proudly. Naruto just stared at her. "Don't look at me like that Naruto-kun because I know you enjoyed that as much as I did… well maybe not the last part, that was mostly from my curiosity." "Hinata that last part could've KILLED ME." "Oh well I guess I won't do that any more, at least I used lube so it didn't rip your butt." Naruto choosing to ignore her kept his mouth shut. "Not talking to me well since I got what I wanted I'm leaving, okay see you later." She instantly packed her things walked towards the door. "Now wasn't that fun? We should do it again." "Yeah right I ought to…," he was cut off because Hinata closed the door behind her and left. As she walked out the building she saw the moon still up in the sky this time Hinata Hyuuga walked down the empty streets of Konoha with a big grin and with her desires fulfilled. And back at Naruto' s apartment he was still on his bed paralyzed and helpless and bummed out. Did he actually want that to happen? And he was surprised to find out that he actually enjoyed most of it. He just lied on his bed blushing and wishing that could happen again.

So…………. How was it that was my first fanfic and the first lemon? Please R&R and all opinions are welcomed and I also want opinions on whether or not I should do a squeal or not. Thank You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
